


Kissing and cuddling instead of partying

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Calum is upset with ashton and michael, Hurt Luke, M/M, Sad Ashton, Sad Michael, guilty Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Ashton and Michael are getting drunk and Michael bets Ashton he cant sleep with Luke for $100 dollars so Ashton takes the dare. What Ashton didn't plan on was falling in love with Luke and fucking everything up when Luke found out. Michael and Calum are totally gone for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and cuddling instead of partying

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Michael's giggling form topples onto the couch beside me "Ash I'm drunk" he laughs snuggling into my lap further. "I can see that" I smile down at the pink haired man in my lap. "Luke an Cal are baby's couldn't just enjoy one night of staying up past 11" he said, I roll my eyes. Running my hand threw his soft hair "we did play a show tonight, can't blame them" I say Michael makes a hurt noise in the back of his throat "if you want to go to sleep you can" Michael said his green eyes locked with mine. I shake my head no, I wouldn't leave Mikey to drink alone even if I was tired. The silence we fall into is a comfortable one "Calum's so pretty d'you think so too?" Michael slightly slurred voice cuts threw my thoughts.

His half closed eyes shine bright along with his lopsided smile I nod my head along to what he's saying "Ash… you like Luke right?" I nod my head again, convinced Michaels just talking mad now, its about time to call it a night "I bet you can't get him to sleep with you" Michael said sitting up from my lap. What the fuck? "why would I want to sleep with Luke?" I ask, shocked at the topic Michael shrugs a shoulder "because your Ashton Irwin up for any challenge" I laugh remembering the running joke we had going about me turning a straight guy gay. "What do I get if I do get him to sleep with me?" I ask not really believing I'm considering fucking my best friend Michael gives me a sly smile "2 penny's" he says between fits of giggles I roll my eyes and shove at his shoulder playfully. "Okay, okay I'll bet you $100 dollars you can't get Luke to sleep with you" Michael says with a much more serious look on his face "oh and you only get one week."

Day 1

The next day is total hell, The bet was still standing though, Michael even bumped it up to $200 dollars to prove how serious he was. Luke's laugh drawled me out of my mind as he laughed at something Calum had said, I turned to watch Michael's already green eyes darken with envy. Michael and Calum have been dancing around each other for weeks, I wish they'd just admit it to each other. I rejoin their conversation when hotel arrangements are being made "Lukey's mine" I say, watching a light blush cover Luke's face and neck. Michael shoots me a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows, Luke's so innocent bet he's even a virgin. 

A bright flash of jealously surprises me just thinking about somebody already being inside Luke, Luke and I both watch as Michael drags Calum away both of them sharing the same fond smile. I'm not gonna lie, Luke looks damn good with his facial hair and lip ring, in perfect contrast to his innocents of blond hair and blue eyes. "Stop staring at me" Luke's deep voice makes me jump a blush creeps into my cheeks "sorry, your just so pretty" I say, giving my flirtiest smiles. The barley there flush darkens as he flops down into my lap "look at that blush" I all but moan into his ear this should be a piece of cake.

Day 2

Yeah not a piece of cake at all, I mean it would have been if Luke would have came back to the room and not the girls two doors down. To say I was in a bad mood was an understment how the hell was I supposed to win the bet when he followed any girl that would spread her legs for him. When Luke decided to crawl back to the room I just pulled the blankets up and tried to go back to sleep, easier said then done. Luckily Luke was smart enough to shower before crawling into his bed beside mine, it’s a two night hotel seeing how we have another show tonight. Luke's blue eyes light up once he realizes I'm awake "hey! Your-" I don’t even let him finish before rolling my eyes and turning my back to him. "Ash?" Luke asks voice small, not even a second later Luke's wide body is pressed into my back, spooning me.

"Why're you mad at me?" Luke asks hooking his chin over my shoulder, why am I mad at him? I mean I'm trying to fuck him because of a bet I have no right to be mad at him for getting some. I huff out a breath, lacing our fingers together under the blanket "'m not mad, I'm just cranky didn’t get much sleep last night" I say, Luke giggles "same" this is gonna be a long day. Sometime later I wake with Luke's body on top of me, my hard cock trapped in between us. I smirk before sucking hard on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, in his sleep Luke gives a breathless sigh. I grab ahold of his slim hipbones, grinding up into his semi hard cock "Ash?" Luke mumbles against the spot on my neck his face lays against. Thrusting harder I feel Luke's cock twitch with interest "want this baby? Want to make me cum?" I ask in between kisses. Luke whines low in his throat I flip us so now I'm on above Luke looking into his lust blown blue eyes. Luke bites his lip ring before bringing my face back to his by my neck an connects our lips in a heated kiss.

I start the slow thrusting again, only getting faster after we break apart for air, feeling heat coil low in my stomach "'m close" gasped Luke thrusting up into me, sweat rolled down my spine watching Luke lose it, cumming with a deep moan feeling the warmth of his spunk matching my own. 

Day 3

The dark bruise stood stark against Luke's pale skin, Calum's wolf whistle caused Luke to duck his head down in a bashful manner, Michael just smirks. I roll my eyes at them pulling Luke down for a cuddle, I ignore Calum's questioning glances at Luke, this morning was a success or well he didn’t freak out afterwards so I count it as one. The awkward silence that takes over are suffocating, I could practically hear the questions he's trying to ask Luke threw eye contact. As were getting ready for our show that night, Michael comes up to me "how's the plan to seduce Luke going?" the smugness in his voice is thick. I roll my eyes "coming along well 'innit ya seen the love bite on his neck" I say tugging the T-shirt over my head. 

Luke's on fire tonight, he's never been this energetic, the crowed and I both are eating it up, the sweat dripping down Luke's neck has my already tight jeans tightening even further. I push Luke up against the wall as soon as we get off stage, the faint smell of his cologne mixed with his man smell makes my head spin. Luckily I don’t have to worry about Calum seeing cause Mikey's already drug his off probably doing the same thing were doing. "Wanna blow you" Luke nods his head 'yes' fisting his hands on my shoulders as I sink to my knees in front of him. The task of getting Luke Hemming's pants off proves to be harder then it should have been but finally I get them down around his thighs. The obvious bulge in his black briefs calls for me to free of its confinements, his long cock smacks against his shirt covered stomach, shiny and thick. I keep eye contact as I wrap my hand around him and give a few experimental tugs, Luke's moans are deep sending a shiver up my spine. 

I start at the tip, licking up his bitter-sweet pre cum before sliding him into my mouth, Luke gasps his hips shooting foreword causing me to gag. "Shit sorry" Luke mumbles petting down my wild fringe with gentle hands I send a glare up at him, that fucking hurt. I make sure to hold his hips against the wall when I attach my lips back to his throbbing cock, bobbing my head until he slides down my throat. Luke's soft moans are in a constant flow above me, I hum sending bubbles of pleasure threw the taller boy. As Luke and I get into the swing of thrusting and sucking I slip my hand into my tight jeans "gonna cum Ash-I-I'm about-" Luke cuts himself off with a moan, I suck harder burying my nose in the short hair at the base of his cock. Luke chokes on air as he cums down my throat, Luke slides down the wall in front of me, batting my hand away before sliding up and down, pulling my foreskin back with each stroke.

I lean foreword gasping into Luke's shoulder as his thumb swipes across my slit the heat is already pulling in my gut "tighter" I gasp out, rocking foreword as he tightens his hand. I bite into Luke's shoulder as I cum coating the hand wrapped around my softening cock. We stay in our positions until we catch our breath then standing and finishing getting ready to head back to the hotel. 

Day 4

We have the next two days off, thank god, there's only 3 days left in the bet so I'm gonna make my move tonight. I mean we've rubbed off on each other and he let me blow him, if he didn’t want this he would have stopped it. With Luke currently in the shower I take it upon myself to tidy up the room some, call me a gentlemen for not wanting Luke's first time to be in a shabby hotel room, even if its still in a hotel room. Luke comes out with just a towel warped around his hips, the clear outline of his flaccid cock dangling between his legs "Lukey come cuddle!" I say stretching my arms out towards him. Luke gives me a small smile "let me get some boxers first" he said but I pout until he crosses back to crawl on the bed with me, towel still knotted around his hips Luke gasps, eyes wide when he sees he's not the only one naked.

I use his initial shock to connect our mouths in a messy kiss the slight hesitation Luke gives before complying to the kiss makes me think he's gonna pull away. Luke's soft full lips on mine feels better then it should, but I push that out of my mind this is just for the stupid bet I'm a bout to win I tell myself as I deepen the kiss, rubbing our tongues together. Taking ahold on Luke's (considerably loosened towel covered) hips and flip us so I'm on top "Ash.." Luke goes to say but I cut him off "shh, Luke let me take care of you" Luke's breathing falters and he nods his head in a feverish manner. I lean down to Luke's neck, planting a dry kiss there, making my way down to his collarbone sucking a dark mark there before continuing down to suck one of his perky nipples into my mouth, Luke better fucking enjoy this. I have him moaning and arching under me in less time then I would have guessed, his thick cock pressed firmly against my own "Lukey" I moan, his blue eyes blown wide with lust Luke whimpers reaching down to tug his towel off leaving us with skin on skin contact.

I gasp rutting our hips together faster "please… just fuck me" Luke whines scratching down my back, his words not mine. Luke whines again when I pull away to get the necessary products to not hurt him the nervous look Luke gives me while I'm searching for lube and a condom sends me into an unexpected fondness for the kid laying horny and naked on my bed. "You sure you want this?" I ask giving Luke a out, I'd take not winning the bet over losing Luke's friendship any day "I…uh...I want this" Luke said a bright blush covering his face and neck I lean up, kissing him to distract him from the first digit pushing against his muscle ring. I swallow all of his moans, pained or not until Luke gasps a small plea for my to fuck him, just to be sure I'm not gonna hurt him I spread the three fingers I have inside as wide as I could. Luke makes a disparate noise as I pull my fingers free, something inside me gloats at the needy look on Luke's face, the same thing that also feels to personal to try to understand at the moment though. As much as I want to take Luke bare I know its already going to be uncomfortable enough without liquid leaking out of his ass afterwards so I slid on the condom and ask Luke one more time if this is really what he wants before slowly pushing past the tight bliss into heaven. 

Luke scrunches his eyes up, his grip tightening against my hair in the best way "you okay?" I ask I know he's probably overwhelmed right now, he nods his head rocking his hips back and forth as if testing the water. Heat coils in the pit of my stomach at his low groans of pleasure I pull out not even halfway then back into Luke; god I cant believe this is happening, all because a stupid bet at that. "F…faster" Luke whimpers apparently bold enough to jam himself down on my cock with a breathy moan. Taking the hint I set a steady pace before connecting our lips again. Luke keeps his eyes shut, throwing his head back, letting out small noises that are pulling me to the edge embarrassingly fast. Luke makes a high pitched sound when I wrap my hand around his cock, his blue eyes snap open "I'm gonna cum" Luke warns before shooting his white seed across his chest. I follow shooting my seed into the condom. The tingle of guilt doesn’t come until Luke's on his side cuddled up to me, his plump lips slack with sleep. I hope Luke can forgive me for this. 

Day 5

*bzzzzz* I groan at the sound of my vibrating phone, Luke beside he stirs but otherwise stays asleep against my side. I wipe the sleep away from my eyes before grabbing my phone off the night stand. *Mikey: did you bang him as hard as you bang your drums?* I roll my eyes at that, only slightly startled when my phone buzzes in with a new text. *Mikey: Jk, don’t answer that the walls are paper thin, open your door tho wont be here later to give you money so now or never* typical Michael, trying to worm his way out of paying up. 

I slide out of bed, sighing with relief when Luke says asleep. Michaels leaned against the wall across from my door, wearing the smuggest smirk that I've ever seen. "So you did it?" he asks, I roll my eyes I mean come on I'm standing in my boxers for Christ sakes. "No, we just jumped on the bed all night fake moaning" Michael raises a suspicious eyebrow at me. "Yes we had sex!" I say, then immediately quiets down "okay, okay calm down its $200 right?" the question isn't even fully out of Michael's mouth when the loud thump comes from inside my room.

I'm pretty sure Michael and I both look the same; frozen and pale white. No this cant happen I panic Luke can't find out about this I pray, I guess my prayer goes unanswered when the quiet sob and the frantic sound of cloths being put on shakes me from my stupor. Luke's shaken form jerks the door open then halts Luke probably thought we left when our voices stopped. "Luke-" I cringe at the guilt laced in my words. "I…uh.. I gotta go feed the cat" Luke says in a rushed broken whisper before disappearing down the hall, was it me or did he make the effort to stay as far away from me as possible? The ache of watching him leave stays long after he's no longer visible. "Ashton-" Michaels voice shakes, he knows just as well as I do we don’t own a fucking cat.

Whatever planes Michael had later apparently changed as soon as Calum, who no doubt had to console a heartbroken Luke found out why said boy was heartbroken. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you two?" said a very pissed off Calum standing in the small kitchenenette we've found our way to. "Really? A bet, you fucked Luke because of a bet" his dark brown eyes makes me feel small under their glare. "We were drunk-" Michael goes to explain but Calum cuts him off "yeah cause that so makes everything better" his harsh tone makes both of us flinch. Calum scoffs then turns to Michael "I'm not going anywhere with you tonight" and leaves, back to what I'd assume to be Luke's room. Michael makes a hurt animal noise and visibly shrinks in on himself; We've got to make this right. 

Day 6 

With both Luke and Calum avoiding us, it leaves a very scary down time that neither Michael nor I know how to deal with. We eventually make our way into Michael's room with the presence of alcohol; just like how this mess was created. Michael's head is in my lap, we admittedly just want the knowledge that we could get totally hammered and forget this day even happened but really what would that do? On Michael's third sign in less then two minutes I finally break the silence we've found ourselves in. "What's going on with you and Cal?" maybe its time to stop ignoring their little love fest. 

Michael looks nervous, it puts me on edge "I like him" Michael finally says a light blush on his cheeks. "Like in terms of wanting to stay home at night, watching movies, cuddle and kiss instead of partying" he elaborates. I cant shake the image of Mikey and Cal on one couch and me and Luke on the other. "You think he'll ever forgive me-us?" Michael asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Calum might" I finally say Michael looks apologetic, like he knows what I was just thinking "you like him don’t you?" he asks sitting up to look at me level. I shrug my shoulders its not like it matters anyway. 

Day 7

Sound check was awkward, not that I noticed anything other then the dark circles under Luke's eyes. Luke and Calum disappear into the dressing room after and if the look of jealously on Michael's face tells me anything its that he's about to corner Calum. "What are you going to do?" I ask, my eyebrows drawn together Michael gives me a weary smile "gonna tell him how I feel" he says it so nonchalantly that even after he follows the path Luke and Calum lead a few minutes ago I'm left standing frozen like a dumbass. Luke stumbles into the room not soon after "so much kissing not enough clothing" he whines, god I missed his voice when his blue eyes land on me his face falls. Its now or never I guess so I take a deep breath "Luke can we talk?" I ask might as well follow Michael's lead, sounds like it turned out well for him.

Luke sits as far away from me on the couch he can get without standing, I guess that’s fair. Luke waves his hand as if saying go on "yes it was a bet, we were drunk and really, really stupid" Luke rolls his eyes "but after the first couple days" I take a deep breath " I started to get these feelings for you?" I mentally curse myself as it comes out more as of a question then a statement. Luke's blue eyes are skeptic, my stomach turns with the doubt I put there. " Why?...why did you-" Luke trails off waving his hand as if to say 'do what you did' guilt and shame runs threw me. I shrug my shoulders, there's nothing what I can say to justify what I did. "What feelings?" Luke asks voice forced light "some pretty fucking weird ones that involve me and you on one couch, Mikey and Cal on the other, cuddling and only each other" I rub at my eyes until I see the swirling mixture of colors. 

"You like me?" Luke's voice comes out smaller, closer then before when I move my hands away Luke's right in front of me "I'm so sorry Luke" I shake my head frustrated at my lack of words. Luke's got a tentative smile on his face "if I say I forgive you will you fuck me again?"


End file.
